


All in a Word

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: She had been described as pretty many times.
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Kudos: 8





	All in a Word

She had been described as pretty many times. And she was, with her freckles and pert nose. Anna liked the description, it had marked her growth when the word traded places with beautiful. Pretty was a word for girls, short and sweet like beautiful was for women. Pretty was for awkward teenagers with limbs that grew faster than their owners knew what to do with. For when her father embarrassed her by introducing his pretty daughter to amused dignitaries. They were appreciated compliments that saw her through the worst years in her life. It didn’t fix her problems, but, well it was nice to have something to feed to her ego.

Elsa was gorgeous. She didn’t remember Elsa ever being called pretty. It was like her sister had skipped that phase, going straight to beautiful and then gorgeous. But Elsa had rarely been called that to her face. It was almost always a remark made out of her hearing. Not that Elsa had issues about her looks, what with her worries over magical powers and a kingdom that she had to run. 

But Anna called her gorgeous and became enamoured with the blush the compliment drew from her sister’s cheeks. She called her beautiful when she unearthed her from a pile of paperwork to drag her outside for fresh air and sunlight. She called her pretty when she kissed away her tears from nightmares, her sister listening to her heart beat; alive and warm.


End file.
